Chloe Atkinson (Emmerdale)
Chloe Atkinson (Amy Nuttall) is Villainess from British TV show Emmerdale. Chloe Atkinson Chloe first arrives in in Emmerdale in December 2000 for an interview at Chez Marlon, run by Marlon Dingle, Kathy Glover and Rodney Blackstock. Tricia Stokes is unhappy, jealous that Marlon likes her. Chloe makes friends instantly and gets on well with Charity Dingle, and is amazed to learn about Charity's affair with Zoe Tate. Charity and Chloe soon move in together and Chris Tate annoys Chloe, as he tries to find out the identity of Charity's secret lover, but she does not reveal anything. Chloe and Scott Windsor start dating and move in together during 2002. Chloe is delighted to learn than Scott is jealous of her and Marlon, even though there is nothing between them. When Syd Woolfe moves in with Scott and Chloe, he begins causing trouble between them and sleeps with Chloe, leading to Scott dumping Chloe after finding out. She moved into Home Farm but reconciled with Scott in early 2003 after she felt sorry for Scott having to drink with his mother. Viv is unhappy about Scott reconciling with Chloe and sacks her from the cafe. She later moves back in with Scott and Syd. In Chloe's absence, Syd begins seeing Yolanda, a lap dancer from a club. Chloe is jealous of Syd and Yolanda's relationship as she still fancies Syd, and tries to resume their affair, despite being with Scott. After Syd and Yolanda split up, Chloe begins flirting with him. Syd, however, is unsure about having an affair with Chloe and rejects her initially. She later performs a lap dance for Syd. He arrives at Home Farm, while she was looking after Zoe's daughter, Jean, and they get passionate on the sofa, leaving Jean unattended. Jean falls to the floor, injuring herself. Chloe and Syd find her but Chloe chooses to hide Jean's injuries and tells Syd that they went to hospital. Syd and Chloe's affair continued, but Zoe was worried about her daughter's constant crying while on holiday. Chloe passes it off as teething. Debbie Jones, who babysits Jean, leaves her unattended and she is injured again but this time the accident is more serious. Jean is taken to the hospital and it looks as if she may not recover. After learning that Scott is Jean's father, Chloe breaks up with him and Zoe is accused of child abuse but is cleared after Syd admits that Jean was not strapped into her car seat. As a result, Chloe loses her job. The seductive red head was Mercenary, malicious, conniving, Chloe caused mayhem in the Dales by having an affair with her boyfriend's best friend throughout her time on the show she endangers a baby's life, sends poison pen to her friend and faking a pregnancy to ensnare a man. She was seen as the village bicycle to a lot of the community from all the men she had slept with. She finally gets caught out after lying about being pregnant with her former friends love interest just so she could stay with him and enjoys his wealth. Upon her old friend now enemy, Chas finding out for certain she drags Chloe out of her home and humiliatedly has her head dunked in horse trough in font of the whole village repeatedly until she admits she isn't pregnant and then pushed back in a fountain where she gets stuck in humiliating fashion. Chloe is then thrown into the back of a taxi and banished forever as she screams in the back of the car as it drives her away. 20180804_155712.jpg 20180804_155730.jpg 20180804_155807.jpg 20180804_160046.jpg 20180804_160016.jpg 20181209_133911.jpg Amy_nuttall.jpg Amy-nuttall-086.jpg amynuttallfeet.gif Amy-Nuttall-Feet-816052.jpg Chloeatkinson.jpg Nope_pushed_back_in_the_fountain.png Photo-20180322060550.png Pinned_against_a_wall_for_phase_2_of_humiliatiion.png Stuck_in_the_fountain_humiliated_for_the_whole_village_to_laugh_at.png Category:Female Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Soap Opera Villains